A Life of a Cullen
by The True Bella Inside
Summary: Throw in a cup full of drama, then a can of love, and then add a pinch of humor. What do you get? A life of a Cullen. Read first chapter for a better summery. By the way Edward has a twin sister. ALL HUMAN! First Fanfic.
1. Introducing Myself

**First Fanfic so don't get mad if it sucks. **

**I'm writing this mostly because I keep having dreams about it. ******

Chapter 1 – Introducing Myself

Hi, I'm Alexandra Cullen, but people call me Ali, and here is my story.

I have a big, fantastic, loving family. They're the best people I know. They're sweet and caring, wonderful and understanding. They are Gods who walk among us on this Earth. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, my dad and mom, took Edward, my twin brother, and I in when are parents died. We were only six years old. They adopted us. Emmett and Japer Cullen became my new brothers. I love them all. Edward and I fit right in with their family. Carlisle is a doctor. He is patching us up, since we are always getting are selves hurt, considering we are teens. Esme is a Antique Restoration. She loves her job, and the plus side is she is almost always home. She is always there when we need her. I am so glad that she is my mother. Carlisle and Esme were made for each other. They look like a movie star couple that walked out of a movie. Carlisle has Blond hair and golden eyes. He is very handsome, like a movie star. Esme is very beautiful. She has caramel hair that is long and slightly curly. Her eyes are a hazel gold color that can show and pour out love. Just stand next to her you feel so loved. It's like she radiates loves. She has a heart-shaped face. Esme is small, but slender. Her smile is very heart warming. It could light up a town. She is the most caring person I have ever known. I'm glad that Carlisle and Esme are my parents now. They are the sweetest people who could ever exist. I love them more than life. They welcomed me into their home, when mine no longer existed. If anything, they deserve the best. They deserve the world.

Now, let's get back on topic. Besides the fact I love Carlisle and Esme to death, I also love my brothers. Emmett has girls fainting when he flexes his muscles. Not me, I'm his sister, that's sick. Emmett is very muscular, as you now know, but that's not all that makes him special. He has light green eyes that draw girls towards him, not his sister though. He has dark curly hair that I used to tie up into small little pony tails when I was younger. Now I'm older, but I still do it to him sometimes when he is asleep. It's so funny. One time he went out and didn't notice till he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror at a gas station. I laughed my head off when he came out and he was so mad. Later that day he got me back by scaring me after we watched a Hitchhiker. That was fun night. Emmett has such a great sense humor, its fun to hang out with him. Besides Emmett, I also love Jasper, my other bro. Jasper has great sense of humor around us, but to people who don't really know him, he seems more calm and shy to them. Jasper tends to play the good guy part when it comes to doing something wrong or when we are in trouble. He normal makes Emmett and Edward seem bad, and protects me. I'm not complaining. Jasper has blond hair like Carlisle, but it's more of a honey blond. He has light bluish eyes, like the shy when it's not cloudy. He eyes are so calm. He gives of a calm feeling, well that's what I think. Jasper is muscular, but lean. He is not as muscular as Emmett. Emmett is also the tallest. Emmett is 6' 5", Jasper is 6' 3", Carlisle and Edward both are 6' 2", Esme is 5' 6", and I'm the shortest being 5' 4". The men in the family tend to be very tall.

That's my family for you, except for my real brother, Edward. Edward is my true brother through blood, where Emmett and Jasper are my brothers through law. Edward got his good looks from our parent. He looks like a god, just like are parents did. He has bronze hair that he never really styles, it's like his style is untidy. His eyes are like our fathers were. They are emeralds green. I heard girl in the bathroom of our old school say it is like he can see your soul. I hate when girls are always all over him. Edward is muscular, but not like Emmett. Edward looks are sort of boyish, but too much. Edward is my best friend. We went through are parents death together. When we were six, our parents were shot when we were being robbed one night. Edward didn't see them die, but I did. I saw the man shot them both. Luckily the man didn't see us and left. I never really told Edward that I saw it happen. I don't want him to be worried. So I held all that pain in, and I still do to this day. Edward and Elizabeth Masen were my parent's names. They were the only family we had, and they died right in front of me. But I put my pain a side for Edward. I was so happy that Carlisle and Esme had adopted us a couple months later. They had known our parents. They also don't know about what I saw. We fit right in with their family. Edward and I still carry our parent's looks and talents. We both can play the piano. I look a lot like my mother. I have brown hair with a slight red to it. My hair is your average straight-shoulder-length-plain hair. I have side bangs and my hair is layered as well, thanks to my friend Kate. It used to be long like my mother's was. I chopped it because it reminded me of her, and that made it too painful for me. I have dark green eyes like her. But to me they seem more boring. Esme says they're a beautiful mix of my mother's and my father's put together. I love her a lot. But I disagree. I'm not as pretty as my family is. I'm plain, they're gods. I have an okay body, but not the kind guys like. I have a family of gods, and I'm not. But I still love them all to death.

To know some of are past, you mostly would have to lived with us to really know how wonderful it was. We lived in London for about five years, and then we moved to Alaska for four years. We moved from there and now live in Forks, Washington. We just moved here this summer. School starts soon. I'm nerves. The plus side is I just got my new silver Audi. Edward has his silver Volvo, Emmett has his red jeep, and Jasper hasn't picked his car out yet. He normally drives with Emmett. Anyway. I do miss my friends. I haven't got a reply on my emails for a while. That makes me sad, but what can I do. I hope I make a lot of friends at Forks High. Hopeful the girls won't be all over my brothers this year. I hate how the girls always throw themselves at guy. My brothers and I like to make fun of the girls who do. They are like a comfort blanket to me, and I don't like to share my brothers with other girls. My brothers never act like themselves around the girls they date. That's why I like to do a lot of pranks around them and their dates to show the girls who they really are, and I scare away the sluts. My brothers always end up thanking me. I love my family, and I can't wait till school starts!

**Read on and you'll learn about the Cullen's life. You will experience their life with the people they meet at Frocks High. You will learn about Ali and how her parents died. You'll get to read about all of their love life. And most of all you see how far Ali will go to get rid of her brother's new girlfriends. You'll live their life.**


	2. Hello To You Too

**OK sorry for the delay on the next chapter. I had a hard time getting all my thoughts together and last week was so sucky, except Thursday, the best day of my life. **

**Here you go. Enjoy. Ask questions if you don't understand.

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2 Welcome to Folks High

APOV (Ali's not Alice's)

_There they stood at gun point. The only fear they held was for their children in the next room. But little did they know a little girl no older than six stood off to the side. She wasn't sure what was happening but she knew the bad man was hurting her family. _

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. _

_There a few feet away lay two bodies. A beautiful women, with a heart shape face and long beautiful brown-reddish hair. And a man with strong cheek bones and bronze hair. Their eyes were wide open. The women's and man's green eyes stared at the cry little girl. She stood there. Ali didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes shut and then opened them hoping it was all a nightmare. There before her lay two new people. A women who had a heart shaped face, with hazel gold eyes. She had caramel locks that swept across her face. And a man with blond hair and round face with hazel gold eyes as well. Esme and Carlisle. No!!!!!!!!_

I woke up screaming.

"I wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real." I kept repeating

That's when I heard foot steps, which sounded more like running feet. I look over at the clock. It was four in the morning. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. It wasn't working. I felt hot tears roll down my face.

"What's wrong? Sweetie, are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? It's okay we're here. All of us." Esme whispered into my ear. I lay my head against her shoulder and hugged her tight as I cried. I never want to loose her or Carlisle. I love them to much.

After five minutes of crying, I was finally out of tears. I have been having nightmares about my parents' death since we moved, but since no one but I and the police know that I witness their death. This is why I have not said anything about the nightmares. Mostly because this is the first time I have woken up screaming. I turned my head away from Esme to see who was in my room now. Carlisle stood next to Esme. Japer and Emmett stood by the door. And Edward at the edge of the bed. All their eyes held worry. Esme looked like was about to cry. So did Edward. What am I going to tell them?

"Al, what's wrong?" Came Edwards's voice breaking my train of thought.

"Um……just a nightmare. First day of school and all." I said hoping they would by it. I look around and saw the worry leave their eyes except for Edward. He knew me to well.

"Alright. Sweetie, go back to sleep. Rest. I'm sure you won't have it again." Esme said breaking the silence. Carlisle and Esme kissed my forehead before they left to go back to sleep. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward stayed behind.

"Are you sure, Al?" boomed Emmett's voice. I looked over to see him leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked tired. Jasper stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets. He looked tired as well and his hair was a mess.

"Yea." I sighed. I turned my head to see a very worried/tried Edward. His hair was a mess as it always is. "Yea, I am." I said more to Edward then Emmett and Jasper. I heard them leave, but Edward stayed behind. He came over to where I was sitting and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Al is that really what happened?" His voice rang out.

"Edward, I'm fine. I want to sleep now. I'll tell you later okay." Lie, Lie Lie!

"Fine. Goodnight or morning." He chuckled slight to himself as got up and lefted. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try to sleep. I proved myself wrong about thirty minutes later when I couldn't even close my eyes. The only thing I could do now was to find something to keep me busy. I got out my guitar and started to strum it. I started to play a melody in my head. I sang random words along to it. I kept as quiet as I could while wrote my song down. I've been in band before we moved. I wrote the songs for our band and sang them. Most of my songs came from the emotion I had while dated this guy named Riley, my brothers never knew we dated. If they did they would have pounded him into the ground. Riley was the drummer in our band. He had cheated on me before we left. It did hurt like hell, but I forgave him. We're best friends now. We talked every now and then. I still write songs about him, but not nice loving songs. They're more of 'I-hate-you-for-cheating-on-me' songs. Tonight my song was more of I'm over it. It's about time I get over him. I should test it out later. Maybe I could join a band. By the time I was done writing my song, I noticed it was already five forty-five in the morning. I guess time to get ready.

I got up to go brush my hair and teeth. I added a little eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss. I put on a dark pair of skinny jeans. For a top I wore a gray tank top along with some black flats. I let my hair was down, mostly because it's hard to get all the strands of hair into a ponytail. There I'm almost ready. I grabbed my book bag, a jacket, and my music sheet. I put my guitar in its case. There's no way I'm going to my first day of school without it. I went to go put my stuff in my car. Once I got my stuff in my car, I thought I go see who is wake. In the kitchen Esme was busy making breakfast. She was such a good cook. I could never cook; I always burned the food or myself. Very painful work. She simple wore an everyday work outfit. Which was a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Looked like Esme was going to be out today.

"Morning, mom. Want help?" Hopeful all she would ask was to get out some dishes.

"No thank you, dear. How did you sleep?" She turned to face me. I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Form what I heard, I don't think she fell back to sleep." came Edwards's voice as he walked in. I turned to see him dressed in a faded pair of blue jeans and a simple navy blue shirt. I gave him a 'shut-the-hell-up' look before turning to Esme.

"Fine. I played a little with my guitar till I fell asleep." I smiled at her. She handed me a plate filled with pancakes. I walked out to the dinning room dragging Edward with me. Once I set down the plate I turned to see him smirking at me.

"Shut up Edward." I hissed. He laughed. Ugh! What are you supposed to do with him? I'll dump him in a trash can. Or I could de-pant him publicly. No there is not a big enough trash can around and I don't want to know what kind of boxers my dear brother wears. What to do?

"What are thinking about doing to me?" Damn! He knew me too well.

"Oh. I would never do anything to you, dear brother. What are you talking about?" I smiled evilly. Now I know what I'm going to do. Muhahahahaha! God, I need a life.

"That's big brother to ya." He all was says that to me when ever I call him brother or dear brother. It gets so annoying, since we are twins and have the same birthday!

"Edward! We're twins! We have the same birthday!" I screamed. He always brought this up!

"Nope. I'm older. I was born first." He smirked.

"BY FIVE STINKIN' MINUTES!" God! He made me so angry sometimes.

"Yep. By five minutes, this makes me older then you." He smiled at me. I glared back.

"Fine. Then I get to have as much bacon as I want before you do, since youngest goes first." Take that!

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR. WE'RE TWINS, BY FIVE MINUTES!" Ha! Ha! Look whose talking now.

"I'm just going by what you said dear brother." With that I walked away into the kitchen. "Or do I say big brother?" I heard him stomp off.

"I wish you two wouldn't start to yell at each other on the first day of school."

"Sorry mom." Later once everyone was up. We ate breakfast fast, and drove to school or work. We took my car, which took some time till Emmett gave in. He really wanted to take his car. I drove us to school early so we could go get our schedules. I pulled into the parking lot. Here we go.

* * *

BPOV

Today was the first day of school. Joy, Not! Well I guess meeting the new kids couldn't be too bad. I got ready today in a hurry. I wore simple blue jeans and a simple green shirt. I wore a light jacket, since the weather wasn't to be too bad today. I grabbed my stuff and an apple before getting into my truck and rushing off to school.

Once I was there I got out, going get my schedule from the office. That's when I noticed the new kids. God were they beautiful. There were three guys and one girl. The girl was smaller then the guys. She had a small face that was covered mostly by her shoulder length brownish-red hair. Her side bangs were blowing in the wind. She had a small figure compared to the god like boy next to her. He had untidy, bronze-colored hair and a boyish look to him. He was tall. Next to him was a tall muscular kid with curly black hair, and a kid with honey blond hair, also tall. They were all a pale-ish color. Wow. They were all so beautiful walking together. The girl was in front of the three boys, leading the way. They walked past me all of them smiling at me as they passed. God the bronze hair kid had the most breathtaking smile. It was like watch a movie, when the pretty actors pass by and everything slows down. I think I nearly fainted, right there and then. About minute passed before I could clear my head. I noticed people started to arrive and that they two were dazzled by the new kids as well. Right heading to the office. I ran off to the office when I was stopped by Ryan.

"Hey, Bella! Did you see the new kids yet?"

"Ya, there….um….wow. Have you?"

"Not yet, I was hoping to soon, though." Ryan was one of my good friends. He was good looking. He had a slight tan and light brown hair. We never dated, well I never dated anyone. He was dating Tanya, currently, I think. Tanya had always had every guy she wanted. She was really pretty. She had strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. Every guy wanted her. But I think the new girl was going to change that, by the way I have noticed the guys looking at her. We finally reached the office and there talking to Ms. Cope, were the new kids.

"Ok here are all your schedules. Oh. Hey there, Bella, Ryan." Ms. Cope said with a warm smile. They all turned around to see who Ms. Cope was talking too. I kept my eyes on the Bronze hair kid and he stared right back at me. I pulled my focus back to look at Ryan's reaction. He had his mouth hanging open stating at the girl. She smiled back at him. I turned back to the bronze haired kid. His green eyes boring straight into mine.

"Hi. I'm Bella. Bella Swan. And this is…" Ryan cut me off.

"Ryan Smith." He extended his hand towards the girl who shook it.

"Hi. We just moved here. I'm Ali. Short for Alexandra." Her bell like voice rang out.

"I'm Edward Cullen." The velvet voice said right next to her. It belonged to the Bronze hair kid. I wonder if Ali is Edward's sibling or his girlfriend.

"I'm Emmett and this is Jasper." Said the big muscled guy, pointing to the honey blond kid.

"Nice to meet you all. Do you need help finding your next class?" Ryan asked Ali.

"That'd be nice. Edward, and I have Trig. Emmett has Government, and Jasper has English." Ali said after she examined their schedules.

"Okay. Let us get our schedules and then we'll show you the way." Again Ryan said only to Ali, who smiled back at him. From the looks of it I think he likes her. There is still some drool on the side of his mouth. We walked up to Ms. Cope's hand that already held two schedules. I looked down at mine. I had English first. I looked over to Ryan's. He had English as well.

"I'll take Ali and Edward to trig. You can take Emmett to government and Jasper to English. Meet you there." I said coolly, even though my stomach was doing flips at the thought being able to talk to Edward. Ryan mumbled something about wanting to take the girl beside me before leaving with Emmett and Jasper. I turned to see Ali and Edward waiting for me.

"Okay this way." I walked past them. Edward walked beside me while Ali walked behind us.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Edward's velvet voice sang out to me. This god is talking to me?

"For awhile now. My mom got remarried so I want to give her and Phil some space. So I moved here, to live with my dad." Wow. I just blurted out the truth to him.

"Oh. You like it here?" He seemed to take an interest in my life. So I continued.

"It's alright. Took awhile to get used to the rain. And you?" Again, why is this god talking to a peasant?

"We moved here from Alaska. The weathers better here. So…what class do you have next?" Wow. Alaska?

"Wow. Alaska? Never would have thought. Government. You?"

"Same. I still don't where anything is here, can you show me? It's okay if your class is too far, or you don't want to." I looked up to see his green eyes pleading with me. Even if I didn't want to, I would for who could resist though eyes. But I wanted to, too. Oh God. He was asking, more like begging me to walk him to his next class. YES! YES! YES!

"Sure. No problem, since Government is closer to classroom then mine." He smiled a crooked smile that would have a girl go weak in the knees. They made my knees go weak.

"Flirting, are we Eddie? Poor you, Bella. Just say no, or you'll end up saying yes to everything he asks. Trust me." Ali's bell like voice rand out from behind us. I stopped walking since we were there and to what Ali said. She called him Eddie, isn't that something a girlfriend would call a boyfriend? I turned to see her smiling at us. She punched Edward in the arm, since he glared at her. I couldn't stop what came out of my mouth just then.

"Are you two dating?" Their eyes both grew wide before they both erupted into laughter. I looked at them confused, before my cheeks began to burn a very dark shade of red. Then Rose and Alice, my best friends, noticed me and walked my way. Rose and Alice were both so beautiful, I felt ugly hanging around them. Rose had long, blond, golden hair that was wavy. She looked like a model. Alice was small, only 4' 10". She is pixie-like, very thin, and has black, spiky hair. She too, was beautiful. God, as if my I couldn't blush anymore.

"Hey Bella, who's the guy?" asked Rose. Of course. She'd want to know why this hot-god-like man was standing next to me. Edward and Ali stopped laughing, well more like they were trying to hold it in.

"I'm Ali, and this is Edward. We're new here. Bella was showing us to our class room." Ali replied as smoothly as she could, but you could hear the dislike in her voice. See, a girlfriend would react like that to other girls that she thinks is a threat. Rose looked a little shocked but contained her face. Alice smiled.

"Hi. I'm Alice and this is Rose. Sorry for her 'hello'." Alice said chirpily. Ali smiled at Alice.

"Hey. Sorry for being rude it's just I hate when girls pull moves on Eddie here in front of me. Or when they do it to Emmett and Jasper as well. It's sickening." Come on! They have to be dating, why else would she care about girls pulling moves on him. I knew someone that hot has to be taken. Edward just stood there, stealing a look at me every now and then.

"Are you guys related?" Alice asked.

"Yea. Edward is my twin. Emmett and Jasper are my other brothers." OMG! How could I be so stupid? Duh. They even look a like. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"It's okay. Most people make that mistake." Edward leaded over and whispered into my ear. I smiled, feeling so embarrassed. God! They must think I'm some freak. Great!

"Well, Edward, why don't we go to class now and let Bella, Alice and Rose get to their classes on time." Ali said to Edward while smiling at me.

"Uh…yea. See you later Bella." Edward smiled his crooked smile before turning and going into the class room.

"Oh my! Do you have Trig? Right now?!" Alice screamed. She gets a little hyper sometimes. Okay all the time.

"Yea. Do you?" asked Ali.

"Oh yes! We can get to know each other. Do you like shopping? I love shopping. So does Rose. Bella doesn't. I don't know……" Alice and Ali disappeared into the classroom. I turned towards Rose, who was staring off into space. I wonder what she is thinking about. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Rose. Rose! What class do you have first?"

"What? Oh. Um. Government. You?"

"I have English with Ryan. And Jasper, he is Ali and Edward's brother. I think you have Government with Emmett, their other brother." We started to walk towards our classrooms, just talking about Ali, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. How they moved here, and how there are freaking' good looking and HOT, and how Ali is so pretty. You know regular stuff people talk about. Okay stuff we talk about.

"Okay. Well see you at lunch." Rose hurried off to Government. I sat by Jasper and Ryan during English. When the bell rang I hurried off to meet Edward, Ali, and Alice by their classroom. Jasper and Ryan were right behind me. Rose texted me that she meet Emmett and that she would show him to his next class. She also said I quote 'OMG! EMMETT IS HOT FREAKIN' HOT, HOT HOTTIE!' Looks like she has a new crush. Alice meet Jasper and you could tell they now have a thing for each other. Ryan is like a sick love struck puppy always following Ali. Edward and I talked in class and got to know each other pretty well. God I think he's hot. He probably has his eye on some other chick. In Government Tanya, who is sort of my friend since she is dating Ryan right now, was all over Edward. Good thing Ryan didn't notice, he would have been mad. Edward, I think, didn't really notice Tanya. He said all his answers to Tanya's question in one word. Ha! Take that Tanya. Now back off! When the bell rang I headed Trig, by myself, as the others headed off. All I could think about in Trig was Edward, Edward, and EDWARD!

Gosh. What am I going to do about that boy and my mind?

* * *

APOV (Ali's)

So far the day was great. Well except that in every single class all the guys would star at me and drool. Some of the braver ones came up to me to ask me out. If Ryan was around he would glare at them and tell them I'm not interested. I don't mind, because he is so fricken hot! Right now I was in biology with Ryan. Oh God was he hot! He had a slight tan that brought out his blue eyes. They were sky blue. He had brown hair that was a little messy, but not like Edward's hair. And he was tall, like Jasper's height. I was Ryan's lab partner, since we were both okay at biology, the teacher say there is nothing wrong with us being partners. I got to know a lot about Ryan. The one thing that brought me down was that I found out he was dating some girl named Tanya. Tanya was really pretty. She had strawberry blond hair that was in curls. I have seen her in Government when she came up and kissed Ryan right in front of me. That really brought me down. I thought Ryan liked me up until then. Now I see he only wants to be friends. Great. What did I do to deserve this? But life did get better. There was this boy in biology who was hot, and looking my way. He had black hair that was short. He had very tan skin. He had that Native American look that made him look even hotter. When he saw me looking at him, he just smiled showing a row of beautiful white teeth. Maybe, I can get to know him better. The bell rang causing me to jump.

"You okay there Ali?" Ryan started into my eyes, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah. Um. You can go ahead to lunch without me. Don't worry I know my way, and I bet Tanya's waiting for you." I smiled at him to make it more believable. He smiled back and nodded his head before he got up and left. I looked over to where the hot guy sat. He was walking over to where I sat. His dark brown eyes were burning into mine.

"Hi there. I'm Jacob Black. You can call me Jake. What's your name?"

"Hi. I'm Ali." I smiled my best smile knowing it would draw him in.

"Are you new here Ali?" He smiled back. I didn't expect his smile to be breathtaking, like Ryan's. Oh Ryan. No. You're here with Jake. Jake, a nice guy who most likely likes you. And hopefully doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Yeah. My brothers and I moved here a week ago." I smiled again. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned my brothers. Shoot.

"Cool. Hey do you maybe want to go see a movie this weekend. Your choice." I smiled at him. A movie. Loser. Well maybe that's all they have to really do here? Just say yes. It seems he wasn't even listening to the part about my brothers and me moving here.. Oh who cares? He is freakin' hottie! Say Yes! YES! YES!

"Sure. Friday. Pick me up at six." With that I walked out of the classroom. It's better to say what you want so the guys know you mean business. Plus leaving him there, he'll want more. Well that's what my old friends taught me. Hope it works. The truth was I was late and I don't want to keep my new friends waiting. I found the cafeteria without a problem. I bought my lunch before hurrying off to the table where I saw them all sitting around talking. I quickly sat right next Ryan and Alice. Alice smiled at me before talking about shoes again with Rose. Edward and Bella were deep in conversation. Emmett was talking to Jasper, and Ryan was just smiling at me. I turned to smile at him too.

"So what took you so long to get to lunch?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to talk to the teacher about homework." LIE! I hate lying to people, but I not ready to talk to Ryan about who I have dated and have dates with yet.

"You're in my seat. Who said you could sit here?" came Tanya's nasty voice. Ugh! I really don't like her, and it's the first day of school! I turned around to face her. By now everyone at our table stopped talking to listen to what was happening between Tanya and me. I smiled up at her.

"Just so you know, no one at the table seemed to mind me sitting here. I guess I'm more liked then you. Sorry that you have to know that." I smiled at her. Her face started to turn red, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"They do too _like_ me. So bitch, if you could just get up and leave so I can sit next to _my boyfriend_." She smiled evilly at me.

"I don't see Ryan having a problem with me. But I'll leave any way. I'm not hungry after seeing your face." I stood up, knocking the apple out of her hands and walked away towards the parking lot. I heard my friends, and my brothers laughing, except for Tanya and Ryan. I smiled. Ha! Take that Tanya. Ali – 1. Tanya – 0. I walked over to my car and got out my guitar. When we were driving into the school, earlier today, I saw an empty field by the side of the school. I headed there. I sat there and took my guitar and music sheets. I started to strum the strings and sing along.

_What i can remember  
is a lot like water  
trickling down a page  
of the most beautiful colors  
i can't quite put my finger  
down on the moment  
that i became like this..._

_you see i am the bravest girl  
you will ever come to meet  
yet i shrink down to nothing  
at the thought of someone  
really seeing me  
i think my heart is wrapped around  
and tangled up in winding weeds_

I stopped there. The music wasn't completely perfect. I needed to work on it more. I headed back to my car to put everything away. On my way back I noticed Ryan and Tanya talking quietly in the hall way. I tried to slip past them, but Tanya noticed me, yelled something at Ryan and stormed off.

"Sorry to walk in. Is everything okay with you two? I mean I'm sorry for what happened at lunch. It was really my fault because you know…" Ryan cut me off.

"No. Don't worry. It's not your fault. You didn't know. Anyway want to head back?"

"Sure." I smiled at him and he smiled back, by his smile never reached his eyes. I wonder what was wrong. I'll try to ask him later. When we got back everyone seemed normal. Alice and Rose made a shopping appointment for all the girls this coming Friday. Bella and Edward talked some more. Rose and Emmett got to know each other talking about cars. Yeah I know cars! Rose likes cars. Who would have known? Alice and Jasper talked since their was no one to for Alice to talk to about shopping. And I talked to Ryan. I learned a lot more about Ryan. When the bell rang we went to our next classes. Pretty soon school was over. We were walking out to the parking lot just chatting away.

"So how did you guys like your first day of school?" Bella asked.

"So far, it's okay except for the homework." Edward replied smiling at Bella, while the rest of us just nodded.

"I really like this school, except for Ryan's girlfriend." I replied meaning to tease him. I didn't expect everyone to agree. Ryan's smile faded while it looked like he was think about something.

"I'm sorry. I meant it as a joke. Please forgive me." My eyes pleaded him to forgive me. He smiled up at me and winked, telling me he was alright with it. I looked up at the shy. It was gray and cloudy. It had rained when we were all in our last class. It had stopped, but everything was wet. I like this weather. I like rain I decided. I wasn't paying attention when Bella slipped. She was caught by Edward, but not before she had managed to trip me as well. I tried to catch my balance by no success. I stumbled backwards and hit my head on the ground. I let out a scream. The guys rushed to my attention. Emmett helped stand me back up after asking about twenty times if I was alright. I said I was fine. The back of my head hurt so badly. I started to feel dizzy. I moved my hand to the back of my head. It felt wet.

"Guys. Really. I'm fine. Just need to take a seat. Bad day to wear flats. They're way too slippery." I brought my hand to my face. There, covered in red was my hand. OH GOD! Blood! I'm bleeding? I started to feel dizzier. Everything started to spin. "Blood." I barely whispered before slipping away. Everything went black.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Ryan looks like Nate form gossip girl. Sorry if you got a different image. The five minute difference in Edward's and Ali's birth is for you Wexi. Well have any questions ask. **

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review! **

**REVIWE! Please. **


End file.
